First burn
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: Perdiste el derecho a mi amor, perdiste el lugar en mi hogar...


Amo esta canción y se me ocurrió escribir algo con ella aunque sea corto.

Los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen.

PD: Recomiendo mucho el musical de Hamilton, busquen sus canciones son realmente buenas.

* * *

Timothy titubeó antes de abrir la puerta de su casa, el valor que tuvo hasta ese momento comenzaba a menguar pero él no era sino obstinado así que tomando aire introdujo la llave y giro la perilla.

No hubo pasitos aproximándose rápidamente a él ni el chillido que lo hacía sonreír, normalmente Suren corría a recibirlo pero dado que ya pasaba de las 10 P.M. no le dio tanta importancia, su pequeño hijo de tres años debería estar ya dormido.

Lo que si lo alarmó fue el olor a humo.

Preocupado arrojó sin cuidado su portafolio y se dirigió a la sala donde encontró a su esposo sentado frente a la encendida chimenea, una pequeña caja de madera y múltiples papeles a su alrededor. El no reconoció su presencia, siguió leyendo una hoja que tenía en su diestra luego de unos minutos la arrojó al fuego, sobre el montón de cenizas que había allí antes de tomar otra hoja y comenzar a leer.

Timothy se extrañó de su actitud pero no dijo nada hasta que lo vio quemar la tercera hoja consecutiva. – ¿Dami? ¿Qué son estos papeles? ¿Suren donde esta?–Su esposo suspiro antes de responder.

– En casa de padre, Cass lo está cuidando. ¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos novios constantemente me escribías cartas? Las guarde todas –hizo un gesto hacia la cajita–; eran mi tesoro, una prueba de que me amabas, de que eras mío -dijo con voz suave, dulce.

Timothy asintió aunque estaba de espaldas a su esposo, Cassandra quería mucho a su hijo y era su favorita para cuidarlo. Sonrió levemente prestando atención a la otra parte de lo dicho, claro que recordaba esas cartas a él le encantaba escribir así que hacerlo para su amado no le pareció raro, aún después de años de matrimonio seguía haciéndolo y siempre firmaba "Tuyo, Timothy". Pero, si le importaban tanto, ¿porque las estaba quemando?

–Tú también me escribías cartas, –exclamo al ver que Damian no decía más y continuaba con su rutina de leer y quemar. – También las he guardado, todas.

Por fin su esposo giro para verlo, sus orbes jade, esos que amaba ver brillar reflejaban una enorme tristeza; inconscientemente Timothy retrocedió un paso pues la intensidad de su mirada lo abrumó.  
Damian se levantó del suelo, sus huesos tronaron por el movimiento (¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Pensó Timothy) pero lo ignoro y permaneció a unos metros frente a su marido.

Quizás si las luces del salón estuvieran encendidas Timothy vería los rastros secos de lágrimas en su rostro, las heridas sangrantes en sus labios, las profundas ojeras que adornaban su piel pero el fuego no permitía eso, se confundían con las sombras proyectadas.

–Dami...

– ¿Me amas?

La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, realmente no sabía que esperar cuando ingresará a su hogar, el carácter de Damian era fuerte pero tendía a embotellar sus emociones y cuándo tenía que hacerles frente trataba de minimizar el daño que le causaría a los demás.  
Pero... ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le abrazara y besara mientras le servía la cena? ¿Que hiciera como si no hubiera declarado a todo medio de comunicación en el país que le había sido infiel? No, eso era pedir demasiado.

– ¿Q-que?

– ¿Ya no me amas? –pregunto, el fuego que comenzó a sentir desde que se enteró de la noticia fue extendiéndose en su pecho quemando su interior.

– ¡Por supuesto que te amo! – Exclamó acercándose a su cónyuge.

– ¡No des ni un paso hacia mí! –Dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Tim se detuvo no sabiendo bien que hacer. –No te creo, no puedo.

– ¡Te amo! ¡Siempre he sido tuyo, lo sabes!

– ¡¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?! Creí que eras mío, que me amabas, que amabas a esta familia –Su voz se quebró un poco pero siguió hablando. – Pero me equivoqué ¿no? No fuimos lo suficientemente para ti, no estabas satisfecho con el amor, con el hogar que te di. Querías más.

–Dami... –las lágrimas comenzaban a quemarle los ojos– yo no quería...

–Me lo advirtieron, ¿sabes? Jason me dijo que harías lo necesario para sobrevivir que debía tener cuidado pero nunca creí que sacrificarías a nuestra familia por tus ambiciones, creí que nosotros éramos el límite.

– ¡No, yo no...!

– ¡Publicaste sus mensajes y correos! ¡Le contaste a todos como la metiste a nuestra cama cuando yo estaba con mis hermanos! –Grito apretando los puños. – ¿De verdad esperas que lo ignore? ¿Sabes cuantas llamadas he recibido para "aclarar" esta situación? ¿Cuántos reporteros llegaron a la clínica, al bufete de padre?

– ¡Ella me chantajeaba! ¡Le di dinero pero se iba a aliar con Sandmark para arruinar mi carrera, no podía permitirlo! –La desesperación inundaba su voz, quería que Damian entendiera su punto, que lo comprendiera. Los lentos aplausos de su cónyuge enviaron un escalofrió por su espina, no le gustaba ese lado de él, Damian no era cruel ni malo, siempre fue dulce y amoroso. Pero ahora descubría lo que la traición y el dolor podía hacer.

–Limpiaste tu nombre, excelente, ¿eso era lo que importaba verdad? ¿Por qué preocuparse por daños colaterales, no? ¿Cómo podría afectar a tu esposo, a tu hijo? Ahora puedes continuar con tu carrera, el senado, ser secretario de estado ¡incluso presidente! ¡Hazlo, nada te detiene! ¡Forja el legado que tanto has deseado! Pero sin nosotros.

Damian arrojo el fajo de hojas que aún había en la caja al fuego, luego se dirigió a la puerta ignorando el amago que hizo Tim de tomar su mano y tomo un par de maletas que Timothy no había visto.

 _"¿Se irá? ¡¿Me dejara?!"_ –Por favor no te vayas, podemos arreglar esto. Aun podemos ser una familia.

–Ya tenías un legado, pero lo echaste a perder. Recuerda lo que has perdido, recuerda los buenos momentos que tuvimos y los que ya no tendremos. Y cuando llegue el momento tú serás quien les diga a los niños la vergüenza y dolor que me causaste.

El sonido la puerta cerrándose retumbo en el cerebro de Tim. _"¿Niños? Solo tenemos un hijo..."_ Un sobre blanco con el sello de un hospital en la mesa llamo su atención. Lo abrió y no pudo resistir más, comenzó a llorar, la magnitud de la situación lo alcanzo.

–Lo siento –susurro.

Había perdido todo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Dudas, quedas, crucios, avadas, comentarios?


End file.
